


Takeover

by Viridian5



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Community: Weiss_kreuzmas, Drama, Grown Up, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that he’s returned to Schwarz, Nagi has <i>plans</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takeover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by Daegaer’s [Weiss_kreuzmas](http://weiss-kreuzmas.livejournal.com/) prompt for the bonus round: “Nagi/Schuldig; post- _Glühen_ ; they form a new team; any genre.” Read-through by Rosaleendhu. 
> 
> Spoilers for “Last Mission 11: Piece of Heaven,” “Last Mission 12: Epitaph,” “Mission 22: Miteid -- Final Reconciliation” and some vague spoilers for the whole _Glühen_ series.

Nagi sent out a telekinetic blast that threw ten armed gunmen into the walls, breaking a lot of bones and killing most of them, while also telekinetically picking Schuldig’s gun off the leader’s desk and throwing it into Schuldig’s hand. Schuldig shot the leader in the head then rushed to the desk for a pen and paper to start feverishly writing information down. 

~ That’s all they had? ~ Nagi asked telepathically, somewhat disappointed.

~ They can’t all be challenging archenemies, ~ Schuldig answered, then gave him the piece of paper.  ~ Call our client to tell him these addresses. They should be the drug labs, and since I took the data out of the head guy’s head, the information should be correct. I have a safe to open. ~  He moved a large painting out of the way to reveal a large safe with an old-fashioned combination lock. 

~ Now that’s old-school. ~ At least the building’s surveillance equipment had been modern and easy for Nagi to mess with.

~ Yeah, and it’s something that would take a while for your telekinesis to figure out, if you didn’t just yank the door off and make a big racket, drawing too much attention from too many people for me to reliably mindfuck. ~

~ You read the combination out of his head. I get it. You rule. Get to work. ~

Schuldig snorted but started on the lock. Nagi called their client with his cell phone. “It’s Nagi. I’m about to read out a number of addresses to you. You’re probably going to want to get them secured before anyone realizes what we’ve done.” Nagi read them all then ended the call, all business. Schuldig probably would’ve bantered a bit.

~ Three more thugs are coming up the stairs. They heard the noises and they’re coming to investigate, ~ Schuldig said.

~ I’ll take care of them. ~

~ You’re going to have to leave more people for me to kill in the future. ~

~ There are more than enough morons in the world for the both of us to kill. ~  Nagi telekinetically snapped their necks as they reached the door, simple.  ~ I’m mildly curious as to what investigators will decide happened here. ~  Their client had _wanted_ that kind of confusion.

The safe door opened.  ~ Que sera sera. Now help me pack up all this money and carry it out. ~

Before they left, Schuldig killed the last two surviving, though horrifically injured, thugs in the room to make sure they left no eyewitnesses. Nagi did most of the heavy lifting and continued to screw up the surveillance equipment, while Schuldig telepathically made sure no one would notice or remember them. They worked together so smoothly that Nagi might never have left the team.

Once they had the bags of money packed, Schuldig tossed the car keys to him and said, “You drive.” Crawford would never give up the car keys so easily. “This is one of the reasons why I rock and he sucks.”

“Less mindreading please,” Nagi said as they got into the car. He shouldn’t fly everywhere, and he saved the teleportation only for emergencies since it took so much out of him. Besides, he enjoyed driving.

“I gotta be me, and you need to get used to it again. But I’ll use my mouth for now. Hey, now that you can call lightning, can you do electromagnetic pulses too?”

“...I don’t know, but it sounds like something I’d like to investigate.” _Nice_. Actually, he should have considered it himself, since that kind of thing was more his specialty. “Why?”

“Just wondering. It could be handy.”

“True.”

“It’s too bad we couldn’t stay in Japan long enough for me to hear Mamoru’s reaction when he read your resignation letter.”

“It’s his problem if he gets upset. I told him from the beginning that it would be temporary,” Nagi replied breezily. Crawford had sent him to Kritiker in response to a vision he had that must have involved the school. Meanwhile, Crawford and Schuldig had played hide and seek with Eszett, something Schuldig wouldn’t talk much about. 

“Maybe he thought you would come to love being part of Kritiker and want to stay.”

They both snorted over that one. Kritiker had a lot of Eszett’s evil but with an added heaping helping of hypocrisy all its own. It felt good having someone he could complain about Kritiker to.

It felt good, period. Comfortable.

“Mamoru seemed to think the two of you were friendly, Nagi- _kun_ ,” Schuldig said, smirking.

“I’ve seen what Mamoru does to his friends, so no thanks.”

“That kid has a special talent for disconnection. What he did to Weiß took _me_ by surprise.”

“He’s all about the Takatori family now. When he had a choice between the people who’d been his family and he’d supposedly loved, Weiß, and the Takatoris, he threw Weiß to the wolves. I wouldn’t trust the little bastard.”

“Aya turned out to be right about him. It’s too bad Aya isn’t the type of person to find things bitterly funny.”

“Mamoru’s grandfather is the real power behind Kritiker anyway, and Mamoru leaps on his command. Grandfather wants Mamoru to marry a girl from a good family who can give him Takatori heirs. I’ve seen the way he looks at me sometimes but I sure as hell wasn’t putting any emotional commitment into it if the best I could get would be to be Mamoru’s piece on the side he tries to hide from his grandfather.”

“Too bad Grandfather doesn’t care that he’s gay, but he willingly put himself into this.”

“That’s the worst part! He’s so miserable but he’s doing it to himself! He does evil shit then feels guilty but _then_ feels self-righteous as he thinks about his bullshit noble sacrifice. It depressed and frustrated the hell out of me, and being his bodyguard was so dull and easy. Hell, letting someone put him out of his misery might have been for the best. Breaking Class Z was the first entertainment I’d had in ages. I’m so glad to be out of there.” He appreciated being in Prague too, somewhere very different from Tokyo. “What?” Schuldig was looking at him.

“You’re more talkative than you used to be. I like it.”

“I just haven’t seen you in a long time. If we’re working and living together again I’ll have much less to say.”

“Spoilsport. At least you’re very pretty scenery.”

“You perv.” But Nagi didn’t say that as seriously as he once would have.

“You’re breaking my heart.”

“That’s not the only thing I could break.”

“So powerful, yet you couldn’t save my hat.”

“Your hat? Geisel did the world a favor when he destroyed that thing.”

“I _loved_ my hat.”

“Of course you did. You look much sharper dressed like this.”

“It’s a suit. So boring.” Schuldig wore a tailored dark blue suit, a powder blue shirt opened to the second button, no tie, a bright blue trench coat, black leather gloves, and black engineer boots, nothing eye-melting to distract from how attractive Schuldig looked. 

“I like it. Besides the hat gave you hat hair.”

Schuldig grinned. “While you prefer it wild and free?”

“Maybe,” Nagi said as he double-parked in front of their client’s headquarters. People in this neighborhood would know not to mess with the car. 

“Tomáš!” Schuldig greeted the lead guy, their client. While Crawford tended to be the same person with all their clients, Schuldig tailored his manner somewhat depending on who he talked to. With Tomáš Železný, a middle-aged man prone to large effusive gestures, Schuldig was just himself, which seemed to be the way Železný preferred it. Nagi grudgingly liked the man, a decent guy for a crime boss who had his fingers in every illegal thing that made money in this city.

“You Schwarz always do fast work. Men, unload the car,” Tomáš said as he led Schuldig and Nagi inside. “I still can’t believe that’s Nagi.” 

“He grew up _fine_ ,” Schuldig replied.

“It’s only been, what, three years? While you haven’t aged a day.”

“Hey, my shoulders are broader!”

“Learn to take a compliment.”

“Hmph.”

“I only ordered the hit on Přecechtěl and his businesses because he overstepped himself.”

“You don’t have to justify yourself to me. If you want someone gone--and you’re willing to pay for it--we’re here for you.”

“You won’t kill someone just because we’re friends?” Tomáš asked with a dramatic gesture and overly sad expression.

“You’re so funny. I’ll give your regards to Crawford. He’s sorry he had to miss you, but he already had a job going when your request came in and we don’t believe in stinting any of our clients.”

“I understand. But look at us. We don’t even need Crawford!”

“Don’t let him ever hear you say that!”

Actually, the injuries Crawford had gotten at Koua Academy had left him in pain and with headaches and dizziness that still refused to fade. He currently took a lot of medication, slept a lot while trying to recover, and researched vestibular therapists online so he could find the best one for himself. His visions had become less frequent and less reliable. Schwarz, of course, didn’t want information of his debilitated and vulnerable state to get out if they could help it. Crawford still picked and researched jobs but only Nagi and Schuldig did fieldwork.

Nagi preferred it that way.

He’d once revered Crawford for rescuing him and bringing him into Schwarz but Crawford had lost a lot of Nagi’s adulation from how he handled the Tot situation: bitchslapping Nagi, letting Farfarello kill Tot, and leaving Nagi under the debris and pounding rain to wander back to Schwarz on his own once he regained consciousness. Crawford also hadn’t dealt well with Nagi growing up, wanting more say in team matters, and getting annoyed at still being treated like a child.

By contrast, Schuldig saw him as a young adult and rarely butted heads with him even though Schuldig had been the member of Schwarz who’d taken care of him the most when he was a kid. As a senior team member Schuldig had greater authority and say, but he listened to Nagi’s input and followed it when it made sense to him. 

Schuldig obviously found him attractive too, and Nagi had things he could do with that.

As they reached their car, Nagi said, “We finished this job pretty quickly, and Crawford’s probably napping again anyway. Can we stay out and do something fun?”

Schuldig grinned appreciatively. “Sure thing.” Being a mindreader, he probably had some conception of Nagi’s plans but so far he hadn’t said anything against it.

Let Crawford take as long as he needed to return to fieldwork. Longer even. When he returned, Schwarz would be different....

 

### End


End file.
